Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the invention relate generally to an eye imaging apparatus, and particularly, the mechanical features of an eye imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Eyes are among the most valued human organs that play indispensable roles in life. Likewise, eye diseases and vision loss in general are serious problems. Moreover, eye diseases and vision problems among children, especially new-born babies, can have severe and far-reaching implications. For infants and small children, the visual centers in the brain are not fully mature. For the visual centers in the brain to develop properly, proper input from both eyes is desirable. Therefore good vision can be an important factor in the proper physical development and educational progress. Undetected eye problems in infants and others may result in irreversible loss of vision. Early detection and diagnosis provide the best opportunity for treatment and prevention of vision loss.
In eye examinations, eye imaging apparatus have become increasingly important. Conventional desk-top eye imaging apparatus are in general bulky and lack of mobility. Hand-held eye imaging apparatuses are more suitable for use in surgical rooms and in remote areas. However, the conventional hand-held apparatuses can be inconvenient to hold and perform alignment. In addition, heat dissipation can be a problem in the conventional hand-held imaging apparatus when the light sources are integrated in the apparatus.